


Pacific Rim: Raging Tides

by Mechamobzilla



Series: Mechverse [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechamobzilla/pseuds/Mechamobzilla
Summary: 2032: Almost ten years after the Kaiju War, the Pan Pacific Defense Corps tasks Ranger Jake Pentecost with training the newest batch of Rangers.But danger lurks, and the PPDC finds itself in pursuit of a dangerous new enemy.





	1. A War in Review

Pacific Rim: Raging Tides

An Alternate Universe Fanfiction, using characters and plot points from Pacific Rim: Uprising to tell an alternate story.

Chapter One: A War in Review- Mako Mori

It started on August 3, 2013.

The world called it K-Day.

It was the day that the first "Kaiju," or strange beast, rose from the depths of the Pacific Ocean. It made landfall in San Francisco, and after 3 days of fighting and chaos, the United States military used three Minuteman III ICBMs to kill the creature. San Francisco, Oakland, and Silicon Valley were gone. Santa Clara reduced to a Ghost Town. The entire Bay Area became a radioactive wasteland.

But it was not the last time these beasts attacked. Less than six months later, another Kaiju attacked Manila, in the Philippines. A third followed six months later, laying waste to Cabo, San Lucas, Mexico. A Fourth decimated Sydney.

It was never going to end. The toll was too much. Nukes would never solve the problem.

While some looked for a new weapon, others located the source of the Kaiju. An interdimensional rift located at Challenger Deep, in the bottom of the Marianas Trench.

It was called "The Breach."

Nukes were used in an attempt to close it. They bounced off. The Kaiju were going to keep coming.

The Jaeger program was born.

Giant, armored fighting machines pioneered by Jasper Schofield. The machines were piloted by two pilots, linked Neurally by "The Drift," a melding on memory, mind, and machine.

Humanity launched the first jaeger, Brawler Yukon, into combat in 2015, to intercept the Kaiju codenamed "Karloff" in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada.

Under the command of Sergio D'onofrio and Doctor Caitlin Lightcap, Brawler Yukon killed Karloff.

What followed was the production of the world's first unified fighting force.

Under the Pan Pacific Defense Corps, the Jaeger Program expanded rapidly. By the end of 2015, Romeo Blue, Horizon Brave, Tacit Ronin, Coyote Tango, and Cherno Alpha had launched. They became the first defenders of humanity. They were Mark I jaegers.

2016 saw further victories, and the launches of the Mark II Jaegers, most notable being Lucky Seven.

2017 saw tragedy strike. During the Battle of Guayaquil, Ecuador, Talon Tasmania, a Mark II, was destroyed. It's Nuclear Reactor released dangerous amounts of radiation. Guayaquil never recovered.

The Mark III's launched later that year.Vulcan Specter, Matador Fury, and Gipsy Danger were notable for their service.

2018 saw further success. But that year also saw the destruction of Chinese Mark II Silver Lion due to a malfunction.

The Mark IV's utilizing a new power source and gimmicky style, were launched. Hydra Corinthian and Crimson Typhoon were chief among them.

2019 was the peak year of the Jaeger Program.

The first Category IV Kaiju attacked Manila. Horizon Brave, Gipsy Danger, and Lucky Seven deployed against it. Horizon Brave was destroyed, marking the destruction of a Mark I for the first time. Gipsy Danger scored the kill.

2019 also saw the infamous Battle of Concepcion, Chile. Diablo Intercept and Romeo Blue engaged a Kaiju codenamed "Hardship." Diablo Intercept was destroyed, along with most of Concepcion. Romeo Blue fought Hardship for 13 hours, the longest battle in the war, before scoring the kill.

The Jaeger Program launched the first and only Mark V, Striker Eureka, in November of that year. No Mark VI's were ever ordered, although designs were proposed. The cost was just too much.

2020 is where it all went wrong.

On February 29th, Gipsy Danger engaged Knifehead in the Gulf of Alaska. While Gipsy scored the kill, the Jaeger was crippled, and Ranger Yancy Becket was killed. His brother, Raleigh, left the program shortly after.

Gipsy Danger was sent to Oblivion Bay.

The year continued on. Two more Jaegers fell.

2021 and 2022 were worse. Matador Fury met their end.

2023 saw construction begin on the Wall of Life.

This was as bad as it could get. Romeo Blue and several others were destroyed.

2024 saw the destruction of Vulcan Specter, Hydra Corinthian, Coyote Tango, and Chrome Brutus, a Canadian Mark IV.

2025 started with only Striker Eureka, Crimson Typhoon, and Cherno Alpha standing. Gipsy Danger under the supervision of my Mark III restoration program, was recommissioned. Ranger Raleigh Becket was located, and returned to the program.

As we began to get Gipsy into the fold, the first double event occured. Otachi and Leatherback, both Category IV's, raced towards Hong Kong. Marshall Stacker Pentecost ordered the deployment of Striker, Crimson, and Cherno. He retained Gipsy.

The Kaijus destroyed Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon. Leatherback used an organic EMP to disable Striker Eureka.

Marshall Pentecost ordered the deployment of Gipsy Danger.

Arriving on the scene, Gipsy killed Leatherback, saving Striker Eureka.

Gipsy then pursued Otachi into Hong Kong, and killed it after a brief struggle.

Repairs were swift. Two days later, Marshall Pentecost launched Operation Pitfall.

The attack on the Breach was launched. Gipsy Danger escorting Striker Eureka to the Breach. The emergence of two Category IV's and the first Category V, Slattern, hampered the Jaegers progress.

Gipsy killed one Cat IV, whilst a damaged Striker detonated it's payload, killing the other Cat IV and critically wounding Slattern.

Gipsy then pushed Slattern into the Breach, clinging on and riding through.

Gipsy Danger then Self Destructed. The Nuclear Blast closing the Breach, and ending the Kaiju War.

But the question lingers, What now?

It is 2032, and the world is still holding its breath.

I, Secretary General Mako Mori, have decided enough is enough.

We need the Mark VI's. Because the Kaiju will return. We cannot afford another K-Day.


	2. Job Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people came to the program to serve, others to pass the time. Nate Lambert, is one of those guys.

April 6th, 2032

North Texas

Growing up in North Texas, Nathaniel Lambert never had to worry about the Kaiju threat. He had been born in 2004 and hardly remembered the years before the struggle. He clearly remembered watching Romeo Blue go down on the TV. He felt sad, yeah, but the Kaiju was killed. For him, it was ordinary. He knew things weren't as good as the government claimed, but he didn't care. His Parents motel thrived. People stopping through on their ways to new lives back east. Sure, he had a lot of rooms to clean, but the pay was constant. They didn't need rations here. The Locals traded. The local economy adapted and survived. The World could have learned from that.

Then Gipsy Danger went and closed the Breach. They saved the world, and business boomed one more time as people slowly drifted back West, before dying out. Now it was quiet again, and Nate wanted more action in his life.

He did have dreams of piloting a Jaeger when he was younger. Fighting Kaiju. Being a rockstar like the Gage twins or the Beckets.

But Nate was realistic. He knew when to stop dreaming, and when Gipsy closed the Breach, he stopped dreaming.

So when those fresh PPDC pamphlets landed on the front desk, he grabbed one and stepped outside to make the call.

No more dreaming.

Walking upstairs to the balcony, he sat down at one of the tables, and began to read.

"Join the Jaeger Uprising! New Jaegers are being built, and we need everything from scientists to engineers!"

"If you think you can handle it, the PPDC Ranger Academy in Hong Kong screening for potential Ranger Candidates. Meet with your recruiter to discuss opportunities within the PPDC today!"

Nate chuckled. He looked up from the pamphlet and at the town he lived in. The nearest PPDC recruiter was in Austin. The smirk left his face as he began to consider his future.

Sighing, he went downstairs to get his stuff.

He figured he might as well try.

XXXXXXXX

April 17th, 2032

Dallas-Fort Worth International Airport

Dallas, Texas

Nate groaned. For the third time, his flight to Hong Kong had been delayed due to weather on the Hong Kong end. A tropical storm was wreaking havoc on the area.

He had busied himself with exploring the Airport, talking to tourists and locals alike. But he was running out of patience.

The Intercom came to life, buzzing briefly with static.

"Nathaniel Lambert, please report to gate C8. Nathaniel Lambert, please report to gate C8."

For only a moment, Nate wondered. Then he grabbed his bag and darted off to gate C8, 11 gates away.

Upon arriving, Nate saw a man in a PPDC uniform. He was a taller gentleman, maybe 2 or 3 inches taller than Nate. He was dark skinned, appearing Latin. A tag on his uniform read "Cruz."

The man, apparently named Cruz stepped forward.

"Nathaniel Lambert?"

Nate looked him in the eye.

"Yeah."

A smile appeared on Cruz's face.

"I'm Sergeant Cruz, with the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. But I assume you guessed that?" At Nate's nod, he continued.

"Located on the tarmac is a transport craft that will take us to Hong Kong. Is there anything you need to take care of before we depart? Piss? Quick whack?"

Nate chuckled, "No sir."

The Sergeant's response was quick.

"Good. Let's go."

Nate followed Cruz to the tarmac, and as the transport lifted off, Nate found himself saying goodbye.

The transport rocketed off, bound for Hong Kong.


	3. Pride, with something to prove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing up as she did, Vik Malikova often sought a way into the program. Confident in her ability, she finally takes the leap.

April 8th, 2032

Vladivostok, Russian Federation

Cold fingers wrapped around the chainlink fence that surronded the Vladivostok Shatterdome. The temprature was warmer as Spring approached, yet Viktoriya Malikova still wore a jacket. It was tattered from years of wear and tear, having been her grandfathers and her fathers before the War.

When the Kaiju attacked, her father had been out on a fishing boat, one of the few ships still brave enough to try and feed the city in the midst of the carnage.

He had left the jacket on the back of the chair at a small dining room table.

He was killed by a Category III, just a few hours before Cherno Alpha intercepted and killed the beast.

Vik had worn the jacket ever since. It had been much to large for her at first. Now it was simply a little baggy.

Today was her birthday. At 23 years old, she decided finally enlist.

She was joining the PPDC. She wanted to pilot a Jaeger, and be ready to avenge her father.

With an air of confidence and head held high, Vik turned around and walked to the nearby recruiting post.

For you, Papa.

XXXXXXXX

April 18th, 2032

Hong Kong Shatterdome, Hong Kong

Vik stood in line on the tarmac of the Shatterdome, in line with six others in civilian dress.

They had been lined up by a PPDC Sergeant named Cruz, whom one recruit appeared comfortable with.

But that was not all.

An African man in a drivesuit approached them. The suit was blue, and the man had a fading moustache and a high and tight haircut. He approached with a purpose not unfamiliar to Vik.

He stopped in front of them, looking up and down the line. He paced back and forth, as if gauging the recruits based off appearence.

He came to a sudden stop, lined up precisely with the centermost recruit, a young Hindi boy who couldn't have been older than 17.

Taking one last look at the line of recruits, he began;

"I am Sergeant-Ranger Pentecost. I am the seniormost Ranger at this facility, and I am your instructor. My job, My mission, is to turn each and everyone of you, into combat ready pilots. I will succeed. Because where some may see a line of wanna-be pilots, I see potential."

Pentecost stopped, eyeing each recruit. Vik could see something in his eyes, like a small fire, tamed, and focused. Taking a breath, Pentecost continued;

"Over the next year and a half, I will oversee you as you progress through academic, mental, and physical training that will prepare you for your final test, the Blitz."

Pentecost locked eyes with the recruit on the end.

"My job is to test you. If you try to test me, you will fail."

Pentecost turned to Cruz.

"Sergeant, care to show them to their quarters?"

Cruz snapped to attention. "Yes sir!"

Returning his gaze to the recruits, Pentecost delivered his first order.

"Follow Sergeant Cruz to your quarters. You will have 15 minutes upon arrival to get settled. We begin afterward. Dismissed!"

The Senior Ranger turned and marched off.

Cruz stepped forward.

"You heard him. Follow me. Stay tight, and do not wander off."

XXXXXXXX

Vik found their new accomadations... interesting.

Co-ed bunks, showers, toilets. Co-ed everything.

The American smiled.

The Hindi blushed.

Vik and the others quietly picked their bunks.

As they mulled about, The American spoke up;

"Maybe we should trade names? Build a little something so we aren't so damn awkward."

The Hindi boy turned and looked around. He nodded, as if to himself, before speaking.

"My name is Suresh."

The American looked to him.

"Hi Suresh. I'm Nate."

He looked around. "Anyone else?"

A tall man towards the back stood up.

"Jinhei."

A woman responded. "Ilya."

"Sonny." Echoed from the back, across from Jinhei.

Nate directed his gaze to the woman next to Vik. A sun kissed brunette.

She sighed. "Reyes."

Nate redirected his eyes down, briefly admiring Reyes, before looking at Vik.

After a brief moment, Vik humored him.

"Vik." She said, before turning her eyes to the floor.

Nate went to speak, but was cut off by the arrival of Ranger Pentecost, who marched into the room like a fire was under his ass.

"Cadets, inside of your racks are lockers. Within them are two sets of standard physical exercise gear. Put a set on and line up in the passage way in 5 minutes."

"Yes Sir!" The cadets chorused.

As Vik lifted up her mattress, a compartment was revealed, containing her gear.

Here we go.

XXXXXXXX

The cadets had found themselves on the tarmac, being led on a series of 12 laps by Ranger Pentecost.

As she ran, Vik turned her head and saw an awe inspiring sight.

Exiting the main hangar, was a Jaeger. Her mind scrambled to remember this ones name, before settling on Titan Redeemer, the newest Mark VI off the line. Valor Omega, Guardian Bravo, and Saber Athena were set to launch before years end, as the last of the Mark VI flight.

Redeemer lumbered forward, Morningstar glinting in the sunlight. The pilots were running the Jaeger through it's paces, as most new Jaegers normally do.

She returned her gaze to her unit. Jinhei was running point, alongside Pentecost. Suresh was lined up with Vik herself in the second row. She did not know what the lineup was behind her, but Reyes, Sonny, Ilya, and Nate were back there. Vik could probably guess that Nate and Reyes were lined up. That meant that Sonny and Ilya were lined up. In what order, remained unclear.

"UNIT!" Pentecost shouted.

"HALT!"

The Unit came to a stop, somewhat clumsly, and Suresh bumped into Jinhei, who dutifully ignored it.

Pentecost turned to address the cadets.

"The exhaustion you are feeling, right now, is nothing compared to the exhaustion that WILL take hold in combat. Stamina is a key asset in the fight aganist the Kaiju, or a Rogue Jaeger."

"We've got another 2 hours of exercise. So buck up! Get into a Push Up position."

Vik and the cadets did as told, ambiently slowly.

Vik barely held back the thought.

This is going to be interesting.


	4. Endurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate Lambert learns a lesson in endurance, and Jake learns of a potential new threat to the PPDC.

April 22nd, 2032

One week into cadet training

Hong Kong Shatterdome, Hong Kong

Jake Pentecost stepped into the Cadet Bay quietly. It was ten minutes to wake up, and he wanted to surprise the cadets.

Except he had walked in and locked eyes with a wide awake Cadet Lambert.

Jake motioned for the Cadet to join him in the passage way. Nate moved towards him quietly, padding across the floor.

Stepping into the passageway, Jake looked at Nate;

"Why are you awake, cadet?"

Nate kept a straight face in his reply.

"Wasn't tired, Sir."

"Really?" Jake replied, before continuing

"Hm, you must be a tough guy, right, No sleep, all talk. I've barely seen 50% effort out of you, Cadet. You're going to need to step it up, or you're gone."

Nate looked confused.

"Sir, I do-"

Jake cut him off.

"Every second that you are active in this program counts. Not sleeping, and wasting energy, could make the difference in a fight. Do you understand?"

Nate went back to the straight faced look.

"Yes Sir."

Pentecost smiled. "Good, let's see how you fare with no sleep, cadet. Go in and get your daily uniform on. You've got Jaeger Tech to study."

"Yes Sir!" Nate replied, before walking into the room.

Jake stepped into the room, before flipping the light on and shouting;

"Uniforms on! You have 5 minutes to prepare for the day! I want you in front of me in 5 minutes!"

The Chorus followed.

"Yes Sir!"

XXXXXXXX

13 hours later

Jake was leading the cadets to the tarmac for another round of PT when he was stopped by an officer.

The young man looked Jake in the eye, before speaking;

"Sir, Marshall Xi wants you on deck in LOCCENT."

Jake sighed. He turned to Cruz;

"Take them to the tarmac. Keep the workout light."

With that, Jake departed for LOCCENT.

Upon arriving, Jake took stock of the situation.

Marshall Xi was at the tactical map, overseeing what appeared to be a training op. Three Jaeger formation. Jake spotted the older Mark V's, Tiger Rush and Bracer Phoenix. Both ordered and built immediately after the war, mainly out of fear that the Breach would open again. Also in the lineup was a Mark VI. It appeared to be November Ajax.

Seeing that they were nearly finished, Jake approached the Marshall.

"Marshall, Ranger Pentecost reporting." He said.

Marshall Xi turned and faced Jake.

"Ranger. Good to see you. I have news, both good and bad."

Jake adjusted his posture. "What's the good news?"

Xi smiled. "We are expecting two new recruits. Cadet Ranada, and Cadet Burke, to arrive within the hour. Be sure to get them accommodated. They will be in your training group."

"Sir... that puts us at nine recruits. That leaves an odd one out." Jake observed.

Xi smiled.

"You have been alone for too long. I firmly believe one of them will be YOUR co-pilot."

Jake sighed. Xi was right. Jake was tired of drifting with Sarah. He knew that brain inside and out. He needed a partner.

"Yes Sir. May I ask, what is the bad news?"

Xi sighed.

"Three PPDC cargo ships have been sunk, near Vladivostok, Korea, and Tokyo. We have yet to determine the exact cause. But, one ship, did manage to get us this."

A picture appeared on a smaller screen. A large, dark colored hand, clearly made of metal, grabbing the middle of the ship.

Jake knew instantly.

"Rogue Jaeger."

Xi nodded.

"We need more intel, but from the approximate size of it's hand, a J-tech chief estimated a height of 280 to 290 feet. The tallest Jaeger ever. If it is capable of Oceanic and underwater travel, it must be very advanced."

Jake nodded. "What is the plan?"

Xi looked back at the tactical map.

"Submarine patrols from the United States and Russia have been tasked to guard supply shipments. A Jaeger would be ineffective at those depths.

"Yes sir. May I join my training group?"

Xi nodded. "Burke and Ranada will arrive soon. Dismissed."

Jake turned and walked off, eager to meet his new cadets.

XXXXXXXX

"98!"

Jake led the group to the finish of the push up portion. At 100, they rose. He examined them all.

Suresh and Sonny both looked ready to puke.

Ilya was breathing hard, but maintained her color, not getting pale and clammy.

Malinkova was breathing hard, but trying not to show it, trying not to betray weakness. She carried an air of confidence.

Reyes and Jinhei both looked reasonably well. They had faster breathing, but it was relatively controlled. They obviously both had great stamina.

Then there was Cadet Lambert.

Lambert was doing exactly what Malinkova was doing. He was hiding his exhaustion and looked ready to pass out. He had gone pale.

His eyes took on a sickly color, and his skin turned a light green.

Pentecost sighed.

"Sergeant Cruz, please escort Cadet Lambert to the infirmary."

Cruz walked up and took Lambert by the arm. Lambert barely registered it, stumbling his way to the Infirmary.

"The rest of you," he began.

"The rest of you are too return to quarters. Cadet Reyes, make sure they get there. Dismissed!"

"Yes Sir!" came the chorus.

With that, Jake turned and walked out into the Chopper pads. Any time now.

It was five or so minutes until they landed. The young asian boy being Ranada, and the tall blonde man being Burke.

Ranada genuinely reminded Jake of Suresh. He had a feeling they would mesh. Ranada carried the same wide eyed look and need to prove himself.

Burke was... cocky. He carried his head high and walked with swagger.

Jake couldn't wait to beat it out of him.

Walking them to the bay, he gestured for them to enter.

"Jinhei!"

The cadet ran over, stopping in front of them.

Jake continued.

"Get them situated."

"Yes Sir!"

Jake turned and marched out. In a few days they would hit the Kwoon.

It was time to sort the class.

XXXXXXXX

Jake wandered into the infirmary. Laying on the bed closest to the door was Cadet Lambert.

He looked somewhat better. The color had returned to his skin.

Lambert was somehow still awake, which Jake was surprised by.

"Lambert. How are you holding up?"

Lambert straightened up a little.

"Good sir. You didn't have to send me here."

Jake raised an eyebrow.

"You were about to pass out, Cadet."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've been where you were."

At Lambert's confused expression, Jake continued.

"Six years ago, I went from Jaeger Tech to Ranger. I was so eager to prove myself. If you didn't already guess, my father was Marshall Stacker Pentecost. The very same man who sacrificed himself at the Battle of the Breach."

"Other Techs gave me so much...crap. So much crap for being his son and amounting to a tech. So one day I donned a drivesuit and took the brand new Vector Delta for a spin. Solo. Made it four steps. Nearly died from the strain. When I woke, my godfather, Hercules Hansen was just staring at me. Told me that I should be kicked out, abandoned. But then he told me I had my father's endurance."

"He sent me to Anchorage for Pilot Training. If I failed, I was gone. But as you can tell, I didn't."

"The point is, Lambert, is that a pilots most valuable traits are endurance, and heart. Today, you proved to me that while you are an ass, you have the makings of a great pilot."

Lambert smiled. "Thank you sir."

Pentecost put on a straight face.

"Now sleep cadet." He said, rising.

"That's an order."

With that, Jake left Lambert alone in the infirmary.


	5. Drift Compatibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinhei and the team hit the Kwoon for compatibility testing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its my first fix here on AO3. I understand there are misnamed characters, but the movie only threw around a few names. So it has been kind of a guessing game as I race to fix all of this.

April 29th, 2032

Kwoon Training Room

Hong Kong Shatterdome, Hong Kong

Ou-Yang Jinhei was proud to say that he had the ability and discipline to learn Kung Fu.

But combat with Hambo staffs was not a part of his training.

Ranger Pentecost stood, in front of the cadets on the mat. The nine cadets were in tank tops, and shorts.

Jinhei knew the purpose. Most did. When Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori were touring the world after the war, they cited the Kwoon as the reason for their compatibility.

Today, he would learn who is partner is.

He was excited.

Pentecost began to speak;

"This room has a long, illustrious history of creating legends. Horizon Brave, Silver Lion, Crimson Typhoon, and Gipsy Danger all found pilots in this room."

He let that sink in. In Jinhei's opinion, it worked.

Pentecost continued.

"Today, each one of you will face off against me. Goal is simple. First to four points wins the match. Who wants to volunteer?"

From between Vik and Suresh, a hand shot up.

Burke wanted a shot.

The grin on Pentecost's face was damn near predatory.

In the week since Burke's arrival, he has tried getting in the pants of Ilya (big mistake), Reyes (bigger mistake), and Vik (how he is still breathing is anyone's guess).

Jinhei watched as Burke took a position across the mat from Pentecost.

Pentecost had assumed a loose posture, maintaining a vertical placement of his Hambo stick.

Burke was postured lower.

To Jinhei, it was obvious. Burke had already been duped into telegraphing his first move.

Burke came at Pentecost fast. Jinhei was surprised by the speed, but Pentecost was faster, sidestepping and tapping Burke on the head as he passed by.

Burke tumbled and rolled into a crouch, eyeing Pentecost as the Ranger called out "One to Zero."

Burke righted himself, standing to his full height. He assumed a half squat, with his feet positioned to drive off the back leg.

Pentecost twirled his stick, assuming a similar position.

They both lunged forward, but Pentecost went low, parrying, twirling, and tapping Burke on the chest as he slid past.

"Two Zero." Pentecost called out.

Burke didn't wait, sprinting at Pentecost and swinging with force.

The vetrean Ranger ducked, turned, and smacked Burke on the back of the leg.

"Three." he called

Then he came forward and tapped a writhing Burke on the nose.

Pentecost then leaned in, almost nose to nose with Burke, before whispering

"Four to Zero."

Burke stood, throwing his Hambo aside, and then stomped back into line.

That is how the day went. One by One, Pentecost picked them off. Ilya was the first to land a blow, but got decimated four to one.

Suresh carried himself well, and while he did not score a point, Jinhei made note of the way he counter postures.

Ranata landed a hit immediately, but took four straight right after.

Reyes landed two, her athleticism giving her a slight edge. But Pentecost adapted, and overcame her.

Vik put up a furious fight. She landed one of her own before losing.

Sonny attempted to use his strength, to reasonable effect. Pentecost was down zero to two before devising a plan.

As Sonny limped back to the line, Jinhei stepped up.

As he took his position across from Pentecost. The cadet looked at his eyes. Pentecost was analysing his every twitch.

Jinhei's first move needed to count.

He lunged at the Ranger across from him, Hambo coming wide left.

Pentecost reacted, and Jinhei swept the foot.

The Ranger smacked into the ground, and a Hambo tapped his chest.

"One Zero." Jinhei called out.

The next minute was the ass beating of a lifetime. Jinhei did well, but failed to manage another point.

As he walked back to the line, that feeling of disappointment brewed in his chest.

Next up was Nate.

Nate and Pentecost collided in what Jinhei would identify as, a flurry.

That ended in a 4-4 draw.

The first one since the Gage twins and the Kaidnovsky's.

Jinhei was as stunned as the rest of the cadets. Sonny's jaw was on the floor.

Pentecost smiled. Nate couldn't resist and smiled as well.

"Alright! Cruz, pair them up. We have four hours to find your partners."

Sergeant Cruz stepped forward.

"Alright. Based off form and fighting style, we have Ilya and Ranata. Next we have Sonny and Malinkova. Jinhei and Suresh. Lambert and Burke."

"Reyes, you're on the side for this round."

Reyes nodded, returning to the side.

They clashed for around five minutes. Pentecost and Cruz examined every match up.

Jinhei dominated Suresh. Four to One on the first go, then four to two on the next.

"Jinhei, switch with Sonny. Ranata, match up with Suresh, Sonny to Ilya."

Jinhei went over to where Sonny stood. Vik looked at him. Maybe this time.

Another five minute round ensued. Jinhei and Vik clashed, Vik's flurry and attack positioning throwing off Jinhei, but he threw off her flurries with coordinated strikes.

He had found her tempo, and found themselves locked at Two to Two when the time ran out.

The next switch, they went unadjusted, as did Nate and Burke.

They clashed again, Jinhei's parries meeting Vik's forceful swings, which were becoming more technical as Jinhei's became more powerful.

Three to Three.

Last Round, and they went unadjusted once more.

This round saw both of then blending the others style with their own almost subconsciously, with the phrase "fight fire with fire" coming to mind.

Three to Three again.

Jinhei smiled at her, almost exhaustedly and she returned it.

They were Drift Compatible.

Pentecost's voice sounded out.

"Jinhei, Malinkova, Burke, and Lambert move off to the side. Sonny, swap with Reyes. Ilya versus Reyes and Suresh vs Ranata."

As the matchups went on, Jinhei took a seat next to Vik.

"That was... something."

Vik looked at him, before saying

"This might come out wrong, but I wasn't expecting you."

Jinhei nodded his head.

"No no, I get it. I wasn't expecting you either. Guess we just have chemistry, I guess. So why did you join up?"

Vik looked at him for a moment, as if pondering whether or not to tell him, before she said

"You will be in my head soon enough. It's. better felt than said."

Jinhei nodded in understanding, before turning his eyes to the matchups.

The day ended with a third pair being found in Ranata and Ilya. A Three Three matchup at the end had sealed that one.

Suresh, Sonny, and Reyes were without partners, despite Suresh's solid performances.

The young Hindi was without a partner despite matching up well with the others. But he couldn't keep it close, and keep that balance in the score that resembled stability in the Drift. Jinhei felt bad for him.

The cadets were marched back to their bay, and lined up in formation when Pentecost revealed that he had news.

"Listen Up!"

At the bay's silence, he continued.

"Next week is the last week here in Hong Kong. If you survive to next week, you will be flown to the Moyulan Shatterdome with me for Drift Testing and Simulator Training. But Moyulan is for pilots. This is where the bad news comes in. November Ajax was allocated, under Marshall Quan's orders, to the United States West Coast. These pilots were the Drift Testers for two unpartnered Candidates, Ryoichi and Shaheen."

Pentecost took a breath, before continuing.

"That means two of you will need to be cut next week. To make room. We are always on a clock and don't have time for extras. Until next week, keep up like you are doing. There is a pilot in all of you."

With that, Pentecost turned and walked out, Cruz following. 

It was time to sleep.

XXXXXXXX

May 5th, 2032

Hong Kong Shatterdome, Hong Kong

Jinhei stood next to Vik on the tarmac of the Shatterdome, with the others clustered around. Two transports were parked in front of them. One was to take the cadets to Moyulan, to become pilot candidates. If Jinhei and Vik made it on, they would be officially partnered. It was a rite of passage, going up that ramp.

Pentecost looked to Cruz, then back to the cadets, before speaking.

"The transport to my left is bound for Moyulan. The transport to my right is bound for Beijing, where you will catch commercial flights home."

Looking down at his list, Cruz rattled off the first two names.

"Lambert and Burke, you are clear to board."

The pilots in question boarded, high fiving in their seats.

Cruz shot a look to Pentecost, before looking down.

"Jinhei and Malinkova, you are clear to board."

Jinhei was absolutely pumped. Sitting on the transport, they shared a look and a smile, releasing the breaths that they had been holding.

"Ilya and Ranata, you are cleared to board."

Fist bumping up the ramp, the two took their seats.

With a sigh, Cruz read off the last name.

"Suresh, you are cleared to board."

Reyes and Sonny looked defeated.

Pentecost stepped forward.

"I would like to inform you both, that you are qualified for further training in the Jaeger Tech and Security fields, if you wish."

There was a long moment. Both considering the offer. Reyes then looked up and nodded at Pentecost.

"I'd like J-Tech Sir."

Pentecost nodded, before turning to Sonny.

Sonny looked conflicted, before shaking his head and quietly boarding the Beijing transport.

Pentecost looked back at Reyes.

"Cruz will be your handler for around a week. A transport will arrive to take you to Brisbane for J-Tech. Good luck Cadet."

With a nod to Reyes, and a two finger salute to Cruz, Pentecost joined the recruits on the transport, and they departed to Moyulan.

As they left Hong Kong behind, Jinhei looked around and felt a pang of sadness at the loss of two of their own, but pride at making it this far.

He could do this.


	6. Moyulan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hopefuls arrive at Moyulan, and gain two new recruits. Nate and Burke drift for the first time, and Suresh finds a co pilot.

May 5th, 2032

Moyulan Shatterdome, South China Sea

Nate Lambert gazed out the window to the South China Sea. Once a disputed area, it was now home to the Pan Pacific Defense Corps newest and most advanced base.

The Moyulan Shatterdome.

The massive structure began construction in 2028, and was opened in 2031. It is still under construction in some areas, and is not expect to be completed until 2039, over a decade after it was ordered.

But the area served as a vital link. It serves as the protector of the whole South China Sea, overseeing Vietnam, Northern Indonesia, and the Eastern Philippines.

Nate was impressed by all of that. But the area had one more important trait.

It was the training center for pilots, following Anchorage's closure in 2030.

It would be the candidates home for well over a year. So they should learn to love it.

The transport began a graceful turn, and The Shatterdome came into view. It was easily three times the size of the Hong Kong Dome, and was definitely better looking.

As they approached, Nate shared a look with Burke. The excitement was plastered on his face, taking a look around, Nate was pretty sure everyone had the same expression as them. Even Vik had that same smirk on her face.

"Cadets! Listen Up!"

All eyes landed on Pentecost.

"Upon landing, you will be meeting Marshall Quan, commander of the Dome and the PPDC South Pacific Commander. I want you on your best behavior. You are the future."

The transport began its final approach, and Nate could make out the shape of a Jaeger on a stroll. The craft then descended, putting them at level with the tarmac. They slowed somewhat, signalling their distance to the Shatterdome.

The landing gear deployed, and the transport slowed to a hover, before gently touching down.

The ramp began to lower. Pentecost looked at his group.

"Everyone out. Get in formation and stand by."

As soon as the ramp touched down, the Ranger Candidates marched out and lined up.

It took a minute, but sure enough, Marshall Quan made his appearance.

He was easily six foot. But no taller. He had short, close cropped black hair, and looked like he was in his mid to late 40's.

He stopped in front of the Cadets, he smiled before saying

"Hello. I am Marshall Quan. Welcome to Moyulan. It is here that you will endure the longest, and most difficult part of your journey to becoming a Ranger... Drift Testing."

He turned and gestured to the Dome.

"As you can see, we are very busy. We are preparing for the Launch Celebration of Valor Omega. Very busy work. Allow me to give you a tour."

As the Marshall began to walk away, the group followed, led by Ilya and Ranata.

The doors to the Jaeger Bay were open, and upon entering, the Marshall began to speak

"To our right is November Ajax's old bay. Valor Omega is set to inherit it." The team didn't see the newest Jaeger, but even the empty bay was an awe inspiring sight.

Quan continued

"At your Eleven o'clock we have our newest arrival, Titan Redeemer."

Sure enough, their fellow resident of the Hong Kong Shatterdome was there, being tended too by J-Tech staff.

Quan pointed out to the left.

"There is Vector Delta, and next to her is Gipsy Avenger."

At the mention of Vector Delta, Nate looked at Pentecost, who found the ground very interesting.

Quan spoke once more;

"Up front and to the right are our last two guests, Chrome Berserker and Bracer Phoenix."

The Marshall stopped, turning around and eyeing each recruit.

"One day, this will all be yours. You have A little over a year left until you are pilots. Show me you deserve it."

"YES SIR!"

XXXXXXXX

The cadets had been shown to their Bay by Pentecost, who ordered them to stay put while he spoke to Marshall Quan at LOCCENT.

Nate tightened the sheets a little more, giving them crisp 45 degree corners. With his blanket folded, Nate had settled in. He looked and saw Suresh sitting on his bed, looking down at the floor. Nate stood up and walked over, looking to check on his friend.

"Hey, you okay man?"

Suresh looked up at him. He had tears in his eyes.

"I don't deserve to be here. Reyes and Sonny were way better than I am."

Nate sighed.

"Kid. They picked you because you kept up with everyone. We all struggled with you. Even Pentecost."

"Then why didn't I link up with someone?"

"Because, Suresh, we all were better matches for each other. You will link up with someone. You're too good to get cut."

Suresh smiled at that.

"Thanks Nate."

"Anytime, man."

"CADETS!"

Startled at first, the group rushed inboard and lined up, facing Pentecost, who was flanked by two young men.

One was taller and blonde. Easily six foot four or more.

The other one was a younger boy, who looked Japanese.

"Cadets, this is Ryoichi, and Shameen. Effective immediately they are a part of this training group, understand?"

"YES SIR!" came the familiar chorus.

Pentecost looked at Jinhei.

"Jinhei, get them settled in. I want Suresh, Shameen, and Ryoichi in the Kwoon in 30 minutes."

"Yes Sir." Jinhei responded.

Pentecost turned and left, leaving Shameen and Ryoichi to their new group.

Jinhei approached the arrivals.

"Hello! I'm Jinhei, welcome to the team."

The taller blond, Shameen, shook his hand.

"It is a pleasure." He said with a thick accent.

"You from Russia?"

"Belgium."

"The Atlantic huh? Well, you're running with the Pacific Boys now!"

Nate piped up;

"I'm actually from Texas."

Jinhei paused, and turned to Nate.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Worked at a motel."

"Huh. Never figured."

Jinhei turned to Ryoichi.

"Pleasure to meet you."

Ryoichi nodded "Likewise."

Smiling, Jinhei throws his hands in the air.

"Let's get you settled in!"

XXXXXXXX

It was nearly time for Dinner Chow when Suresh, Shameen, and Ryoichi stumbled back in.

Nate glanced at the clock.

Damn. They'd been gone four hours.

Turning back, he observed them.

Suresh and Shameen were shoulder to shoulder, and they looked excited, happy.

It didn't take a genius to know that they were Drift Compatible.

Nate smirked. Good for them.

He glanced at Ryoichi.

Ryoichi looked down right dejected. Nate figured it was because he had yet to find a partner. You needed a partner to advance past drift testing. Ryoichi was just going to have to wait.

Grinning, Nate stood up and approached Suresh, who was fist bumping Jinhei.

"Hey kid."

Suresh turned his head to Nate, smile around a mile wide.

Stopping in front of him, Nate clapped him on the shoulder.

"Congratulations."

Suresh nodded eagerly.

"Thanks Nate."

With a smile, Nate turned and returned to his bunk, where Burke was adjusting his bedding.

"What's up?" Nate asked, leaning on the bunk.

"Nothing. I'm happy for that Suresh kid."

Nate glanced back at the kid "I am too."

Burke stopped tightening the corner of his sheet, turning to face Nate. He furrowed his brow.

"Wheres Pentecost?"

Nate looked back at Burke "Dunno. Don't care. We have a-"

"CADETS!"

Nate chuckled.

"Nevermind."

They filed out and joined the rest of the cadets inboard.

Pentecost stood near the bay door. The cadets were next to their partners, with Ilya and Ranata closest to Pentecost.

"Square your stuff away. Get back in formation in five minutes."

"Yes sir!"

XXXXXXXX

Pentecost led them into a room. There was a line of consoles, each manned by a PPDC tech.

"These," Pentecost gestured around.

"Are Drift techs. They will oversee your first drift tomorrow."

A few nods came from the cadets.

Pentecost continued;

"This test will be the ultimate factor in the continued training with your partner. You will be stepping into each others heads."

Nate could feel the tension in the room rise. He didn't have anything to hide, but he had no knowledge of whether or not the same could be said for Burke.

As they were marching back to the bay, Nate and Burke shared a look.

They needed to get some stuff off their chests.

Upon entering the bay, the pilots split up, each group going off in pairs, and Ryoichi settling at his bunk.

Nate sat down, facing Burke. Each met the others gaze for a moment.

Burke led off.

"Do you... Do you have anything to share?"

Nate thought for a second. He had lived a fairly normal and peaceful life.

Shaking his head, he met Burke's gaze once more and replied

"No. I'm good. What about you?"

Burke thought about it. His eyes drifted off to the right in a thoughtful manner, before drifting back to Nate in all of their green glory.

"No, not that I can think of."

Nate nodded "Okay. If anything comes up, we tell each other. I don't want any surprises in the Drift."

Burke smiled "Agreed."

XXXXXXXX

May 6th, 2032

Drift Testing Facility

Moyulan Shatterdome, South China Sea

Nate stood in line with Burke. They were lined up outside of the Pons room. They were first in line for their Drift, and Nate was incredibly nervous.

Burke on the other hand, appeared confident. He held his head high, and had his shoulders straight.

They were totally silent. They had no need to say anything to one another, however.

After all, they were about to step into each other's minds.

The door opened, revealing Vik and Jinhei. They both looked shellshocked. Really disoriented and confused.

They avoided eye contact on their way out, keeping distance between each other. Vik had a noticeable blush.

As they left, Burke and Nate entered.

Inside of the room were the numerous Drift Techs from the day prior, as well as Pentecost.

The Ranger began to speak.

"Cadets. You are about to begin Drift Testing. If you have anything to say to your partner, now is the time."

Nate and Burke shared a look, both expecting the other to speak, to reveal something.

But neither man said a word.

They looked to Pentecost.

"No Sir." They chorused.

Pentecost nodded, and gestured to the two stations, where techs holding rudimentary Pilot helmets were waiting.

They stepped up to the stations.

Taking deep breaths, the techs fitted the helmets to their heads. After ensuring the wiring to the Pons device was secure, they gave a thumbs up to the cadets, who returned the gesture.

The techs walked over to the consoles, pressing a few buttons, they turned to Pentecost.

The veteran pilot said nothing, only nodding.

With that, Nate's world went nuts.

RUNNING THROUGH A FIELD WITH DAD FIGHTING A BULLY WINNING A FOOTBALL GAME MOM DYING WAIT WHAT JOGGING WITH SUSAN EATING COCONUT CAKE WHOS SUSAN WHAT THE-Nate snapped back into reality.

He felt like his limbs were weighed down. His senses were sharper yet, out of focus.

He tried to focus on a holographic construct in front of him. Where had that came from?

"Pilots." Pentecost spoke. Boomed? Nate couldn't tell. Burke must've been just as confused, because Nate felt a scrambling thought pattern very different from his own.

He heard Pentecost in front of him.

"Your objective, is to complete the puzzle in front of you in ten minutes."

Puzzle? Well that isn't going to go well.

Nodding to himself in confidence, Nate felt Burke do the same. They set out to complete the Puzzle.

It didn't go well. Within five minutes Burke was undoing his work and Nate was stumped. Pentecost called it at seven minutes, terminating the Drift.

Prying off his helmet, Nate looked at Burke.

Both had confusion written on their faces.

They were... shell shocked, to say the least.

The Drift was something else.


	7. Obsidian Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the arrival of a Rogue Jaeger sends the PPDC into battle mode, Marshall Quan deploys Jake in Gipsy Avenger, with an untested rookie.

May 9th, 2032

Moyulan LOCCENT, Moyulan Shatterdome

Jake Pentecost was no stranger to calls to LOCCENT at 0230 hours. It happened often. Drills, Rescues, anything. It was his duty as a Ranger to respond.

Stepping into the room, he approached a weary Marshall Quan, who turned to face him at the sound of his steps.

"Ranger, thank you for coming on short notice."

"Just responding when called. What do we have?"

Quan turned to face the tactical table, pointing to a red blip that was slowly creeping towards the Eastern Philippines.

"Unidentified submerged object, moving at 40 knots towards the Philippines. The Manila Shatterdome deployed Tiger Rush and Cascadia Sigma to intercept. But I don't want to risk being outmatched."

"How do we know it's not a Sub?"

"We have contacted other military commanders. None have reported having a Sub in the area."

"Ok, then send Bracer."

Quan sighed.

"Bracer Phoenix is undergoing a retrofit. She will not be ready. Gipsy Avenger is the only Jaeger on hand at the moment."

"Damn Drills."

Jake sighed.

"I don't have a partner."

Quan looked at Jake.

"Cadet Ryoichi does not have one either."

Jake looked at Quan, stunned.

"We are not Drift Compatible."

"Have you tried?"

Jake looked down at that.

"I'll get him."

Quan nodded.

"Quietly."

Jake turned and started off to the bay.

XXXXXXXX

Jake and Ryoichi stood in the drivesuit room, as the techs milled about, preparing their suits for fitting.

Ryoichi looked at Jake, a curious look on his face.

"Sir? Is this a good idea."

Jake looked back at him.

"No. But do you have a better one? You'll be fine. You have ran the tests and the sims. You are the best qualified to ride with me. I doubt we will actually be fighting today anyway. Just keep calm."

Ryoichi nodded.

The techs approached the pilots and began fitting the suits, piece by piece. As the pieces came together, Jake looked to his soon-to-be co-pilot.

Ryoichi looked visibly nervous, and rightfully so. He was getting into a Jaeger for the first time. He had no reason to be confident.

Jake remembered that he had been like that once.

A slap on the chest brought Jake out of his thoughts. He was ready to go. Turning to Ryoichi, he gestured to the hatch in front of them, which led directly into Gipsy Avenger's conn-pod.

Stepping into the conn-pod, Jake went around the closest harness, over to the farthest one, which controlled the Right Hemisphere.

Ryoichi was locked into the Left Hemisphere, and running diagnostics as Jake dialed LOCCENT.

"LOCCENT, this is Gipsy Avenger. Pilots are locked in and the pod is sealed. We are a go for launch."

Marshall Quan commed in.

"Understood Gipsy. Scramble Alley is cleared for VTOL liftoff."

"Understood LOCCENT."

The Jaeger was moved to the center by a massive utility crawler, which parked Gipsy under four VTOLs attached to a carrying harness.

The harness lowered, finding itself dangling near the Jaeger. Four clamps came to life, and the harness compacted, bringing them closer to the Jaeger.

Upon closing the distance, the clamps secured themselves to the Jaeger, securing it for air travel.

As the Jaeger lifted off, Jake turned to Ryoichi. With a nod, they keyed into the pons device, and initiated the neural handshake.

MOM AND DAD NOT TALKING SWORDSMITHING WITH DAD FIGHTING WITH MY AUNT DAD SAVED THE WORLD DADS DEAD PERFECT SIM SCORE IM SCARED IM SCARED IMSCARED

Snapping back to reality, Jake looked to Ryoichi. With a nod, they settled in for the ride.

XXXXXXXX

One and a half hours later

Off the Coast of the East Philippines

The VTOLs hovered over a dropsite. It was located in the shallows about a mile behind Cascadia and Tiger.

Jake disengaged the clamps, turning his head to see Ryoichi do the same. The Jaeger dropped, landing in the water, sending a spray all around.

As the splash dissipated, Gipsy Avenger began to walk.

It was slow and cautious at first, with shaky steps moving the Jaeger through the water. Every wobble held risk of the machine falling over. As they moved closer and closer to their comrades, Jake and Ryoichi became more confident, and Gipsy's movements became more fluid.

With only 100 meters to go, Jake commed Tiger Rush.

"Tiger, this is Gipsy. We are at your position."

One of Tiger's pilots was quick to respond.

"Understood, Gipsy. We are holding here, sensors show target coming in fast. Unless this thing has some maneuverability, it's going to land here."

It was Ryoichi who commed in next.

"What's the play?"

The response was quick.

"Standard. Identify the target, and if needed, keep it from landing."

"Understood."

Jake looked at Ryoichi. The kid looked even more nervous, despite having the support of five veteran pilots in three advanced machines. Jake couldn't understand it. All he offered was reassurement across the Drift.

He turned his attention back to the display. It showed a 75 mile distance between Gipsy and the target. At 45 knots, the object was closing fast.

Jake activated the comms once more.

"Gipsy to LOCCENT. Is the target in Long Range Scan range?"

A brief silence.

"Affirmative Gipsy. Target is in range. Running scan now, standby."

While LOCCENT scanned the bogey, Jake and Ryoichi turned to look at the beach.

There were civilians everywhere. Not just one or two hundred.

There was at least a thousand plus. They needed to leave, immediately.

Turning to face the crowd, Gipsy Avenger's loudspeakers came to life.

"Attention. Attention. All civilians need to evacuate the area immediately. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill. All civilians need to evacuate the area now!"

As the order came down, around 400 or so left, a good bunch. But not enough.

Jake tried again in broken Filipino.

Some left. But there were still a lot.

Before Jake could give them another order, LOCCENT radioed in.

"Attention all Jaegers, target is a Rogue Jaeger. I say again, target is a Rogue Jaeger."

Jake opened his end of the comm.

"Understood LOCCENT. We will react accordingly."

Similar responses came from Tiger Rush and Cascadia Sigma.

The contact was only two minutes out, at most.

"All Jaegers, get ready for a fight."

The water began to bubble and rise a mile out.

As the water died down, a lone Jaeger stood.

It was black, with a golden orange light pattern. Its conn pod glowed yellow.

Earlier estimates may have been correct. If this was the Jaeger that had been sinking ships, It was at least 285 feet tall. It towered over Tiger Rush, which stood around 250. Cascadia was 275, and Gipsy was 260.

Ryoichi caught on to Jake's thinking.

"He is pretty big."

Jake could only nod.

The pilots of Cascadia Sigma activated their loudspeaker.

"Attention unidentified Jaeger, you are in violation of PPDC Code 10 section 14, article B: Operation of an unregistered Jaeger. Power down and exit your conn pod immediately."

Silence. Long and deafening, followed.

The Rogue Jaeger examined each one of them, long and carefully.

Ryoichi looked to Jake.

"He's scanning us. What do we do?"

Jake reached for the comm, opening a channel.

"Cascadia, Tiger, this is Gipsy. We are go-"

A high pitched ringing emitted from the channel, forcing Jake to close it. Ryoichi looked up, spotting high speed sound waves emanating from the Rogue Jaeger.

"Jake, look." He said, pointing.

Jake was quick to figure it out.

"He's jamming our comms."

Jake felt fear emanating from Ryoichi.

"Follow my lead." He said.

Gipsy Avenger then began to walk out to the left of the Rogue, intending to get an angle on it.

Tiger Rush must have caught on, because they began to move to it's right. This left Cascadia to face it from the front.

Activating its loudspeaker, Cascadia's pilots spoke.

"Power down and exit your conn pod now. This is your final warning."

Gipsy continued to close on the Rogue. 600 meters. 500 meters. 400.

That's when all hell broke loose.

The Rogue Jaeger's shoulder plates opened like hatch doors, revealing missile pods. Rockets blasted out, bound straight for Cascadia. The Emerald Jaeger dodged, leaping to the right and landing in a crouch.

But the Rogue didn't wait for results, it charged at Gipsy.

As it closed the small distance, Ryoichi followed Jake's lead, directing Gipsy's left towards the Rogue's conn pod.

The Rogue caught the fist, pulling Gipsy in for a headbutt, before, in a tremendous show of strength, throwing Gipsy several hundred meters.

With Gipsy disposed of for the moment, the Rogue turned to face a fast approaching Tiger Rush. The Chinese Mark V took a swing of it's own, connecting with the shoulder of their foe. However, the Rogue responded with a backhand, before doing the unexpected.

As Tiger Rush recoiled from the hit, the Rogue Jaeger deployed a sword from its forearm, the blade glowing orange from high temperatures. It grabbed Tiger, spinning them around and stabbing them in the power core, before withdrawing the blade from it's foe, only to return the blade, width approaching horizontally, through the conn pod.

Jake knew both pilots were dead on the spot.

As Tiger Rush collapsed into the waves, the Rogue turned and advanced on Gipsy, only to be hit on the back by a projectile. The machine turned and located the source.

Cascadia Sigma had dialed in the Mortar Cannon, and were attempting to subdue The Rogue from a distance. The Rogue began to advance on the assailant, only to be tackled from behind by Gipsy Avenger.

As they fell, the Rogue rotated it's torso 180 degrees and swung its energy blade. The blade slashed across Gipsy's chest, forcing the blue titan back. The Rogue stood, righting it's body before charging, taking a swing again. Gipsy took the blade on the chest, before the Rogue stabbed Gipsy in the lower torso.

Jake thought quickly, and Ryoichi gave him an idea.

Gipsy unsheathed its on sword, stabbing at the Rogue's torso, seeking the power core. Their blade missed its mark, lodging to the left.

To their horror, the Rogue raised it's other arm, producing a second blade.

It took a stab with the blade as a mortar round from Cascadia found it's mark.

But the blade was still coming, and Ryoichi reacted.

It wasn't enough.

The blade crashed through the conn pod, nearly burning Jake.

But Ryoichi, and the entire left side of the pod were gone.

The Rogue withdrew the blades, grabbing Gipsy's right arm and dislodging the blade before throwing Gipsy another several hundred meters.

The last thing Jake remembered was thinking it was a miracle to have landed in the shallows, face up.

XXXXXXXX

May 13th, 2032

Infirmary, Manila Shatterdome

Jake snapped awake with a start. He definitely hadn't been in here last time he checked.

How long had he been out?

He performed a self examination. Satisfied that he was fine, with only some "minor" bumps, bruises, and scrapes, Jake stepped out into the hall, seeing a PPDC news logo.

He tapped on it, eager to learn what happened after he had gone down.

The Rogue Jaeger had turned and ran, too damaged to risk anymore combat. It must have had watertight insides, because it went right back into the waves.

Cascadia Sigma had performed a cursory search and rescue for Tiger Rush's pilots and Ryoichi. None were found, and although they were listed as MIA, he knew that they were KIA, and he suspected the world knew too.

Jumphawks had searched for another six or so hours, but found nothing.

The Rogue Jaeger, now known as Obsidian Fury in the news ticker at the bottom of the screen, had taken three rangers from the world.

It was only several hours later that Lambert and Burke entered the infirmary, informing him that Gipsy Avenger was en route to Brisbane to undergo conn pod fitting and testing. Tiger Rush had been salvaged, the junk scrapped, and the name retired. Her working parts would be spares now.

Her pilots were laid to rest with full military honors outside of Chengdu, China. Bracer Phoenix, her long time tag-team partner, stood the honor guard.

Ryoichi's remains hadn't been found, and an empty casket was buried in Kagoshima.

Jake was discharged from the infirmary a day later. He trained his cadets harder than before. Wanted more, expecting more. But they didn't complain.

They wanted too. Ryoichi had been one of their own. They'd be damned if Obsidian Fury got away with it.

The hunt was on. Sonar buoys dialed to 110% all the time, patrols everywhere. PPDC facilities placed on yellow alert.

This meant war.


	8. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Obsidian Fury's attack, Jinhei and the Hopefuls take a breather, before stepping into a simulated battle with the Rogue Jaeger.

Chapter Eight: Aftermath - Ou-Yang Jinhei

May 25th, 2032

Simulator Room, Moyulan Shatterdome

Ou-Yang Jinhei had found a love of two things. One was PPDC issued lunches. The other was the simulator.

When the Kwoon was taken, Vik and Jinhei would come to the simulator and load up a battle or two. It was good practice, and sorta fun.

But after Obsidian Fury made themselves known to the world, killing Ryoichi in the process... Jinhei had been more focused. Less playful even.

Vik had noticed it during a simulated battle against Scissure in Sydney. The infamous Fourth Kaiju attack was a favorite among pilots because you couldn't rely on a poorly managed military.

They had just killed the beast prior to the second nuke. But instead of making a playful quip, Jinhei had sighed in a frustrated manner. Vik had caught the reason why before the Drift had been terminated, but asked to here it herself.

Now, they were trying to figure out what to do.

When Pentecost wasn't grinding them to dust, he was MIA. Nate and Burke took to the Kwoon, Ilya and Ranata to the J-Tech rooms, whilst Suresh spent his days consoling Shameen, who had been particularly close to Ryoichi.

The Simulator was apparently getting a few Obsidian Fury missions added. Mainly to prepare pilots to face them. Jinhei and Vik both wanted first crack.

Marshall Quan had submitted a request to double time production on either replacement parts for Gipsy Avenger or faster construction on Guardian Bravo.

Valor Omega had only launched a week ago to a somber mood. The pilots, two New Zealanders who had been in line since November Ajax to get a Jaeger, were cocky, openly boasting that they could beat Obsidian alone.

Jinhei would honestly love to see them try. After watching the battle, he was not so sure that three Jaeger drops would work anymore.

Honestly, he personally thought that the PPDC was up a creek at the moment. Obsidian Fury had been evading sensors, and was likely getting repairs. That made finding their base a top priority.

It was a mess.

Jinhei was drawn from his thoughts by Vik, who was humming as she examined the wiring on a piece of J-tech that they had borrowed to study (Vik stole it to tinker.)

The look on her face said something else though. Vik had been having nightmares about Ryoichi. He'd seen them in the Drift. The idea that she could've done something was foolish. She was a cadet, and Obsidian Fury manhandled veteran pilots, like Pentecost.

She turned to him, a glare in her eyes.

Right. Ghost Drift.

Jinhei and Vik had been the first to experience it. Jinhei had been thinking about his sister when Vik said she was "Very beautiful."

They weren't the first to utilize it though. Ilya and Ranata started using it to chat before bed, or console each other after Ryoichi died.

Nate and Burke had found it after an argument. That was interesting to watch.

Suresh and Shameen discovered theirs in their sleep. They started sharing dreams.

Jinhei softly took hold of Vik's hand, giving it a soft squeeze. It was amazing how much touch meant after Drifting for the first time. It was intimate, but in a heartfelt, sincere sorta way. Jinhei had learned first hand that when two pilots touch, it's a whole story. A brush of the hand was a compliment.

It was a shame Ryoichi never got to truly experience it.

He felt a bump and looked to his left. Vik had scooted up against him, leaning her head on his shoulder while she worked. Sighing, he leaned his head on hers and watched her tinker.

They had his memories. Ryoichi would live forever.

XXXXXXXX

5 hours later

It was the middle of the day when Jinhei and Vik found themselves in the Jaeger Bay. The Bay that once held Gipsy Avenger was empty. The newest addition, Valor Omega, occupied Ajax's old bay on the far side.

They had a ridiculous amount of "study time" now that they were actual Hopefuls and not just cadets, on top of the fact that Pentecost had allotted them a massive amount of time to grieve following the Philippines.

Vik and Jinhei spent most of the time tinkering with J-Tech. Mainly Jinhei watched while Vik worked, sometimes joining in.

Other times they were in the simulator, squaring up with Obsidian Fury in an attempt to blow off steam, usually to a bad result, as Fury would wipe the floor with them (Vik had a fondness for Cherno Alpha that cost them a victory or two.)

The intercom blared, drawing him back to reality.

"Cadets to Cadet Bay. Repeat, All Ranger Cadets report to Cadet Bay."

Jinhei shared a look with Vik, before leading on to the bunks.

Upon arriving, they lined up with the other hopefuls. It wasn't long before Pentecost strutted in, looking a few years older.

Losing Ryoichi while been connected to him must have been horrifying.

As Pentecost began to speak, Jinhei faced forward, at attention once more.

"Cadets, today you will be in your first team simulator. Here are your Jaegers. Ilya and Ranata in Titan Redeemer. Suresh and Shameen in November Ajax. Lambert and Burke..."

Pentecost paused for a moment, as if considering his next words.

"Lambert and Burke in Gipsy Avenger. Malinkova and Jinhei in Valor Omega. You all have eight hours to get in the simulator, and familiarize yourself with your combat capabilities. Dismissed."

The cadets fell out of formation. Nate and Burke left the bay, quickly headed to the simulator. Ilya and Ranata went straight to the manuals, examining schematics for Titan Redeemer. Suresh and Shameen began talking excitedly.

Jinhei turned to Vik as she turned to him. Jinhei caught her idea in the Ghost Drift.

Simulator?

Yeah.

With that, they followed Nate and Burke.

XXXXXXXX

7 hours later

Moyulan Simulator Room, Moyulan Shatterdome

"GODDAMNIT!"

Burke left the simulator in a fury, and Nate was no better. They were charging at Obsidian when Gipsy tripped, giving Obsidian Fury an easy shot at them with its blade.

Vik and Jinhei had done a little better, repelling Obsidian from the city center, but biting the dust after two hours.

Obsidian Fury was their greatest challenge.

Vik and Jinhei decided to loiter at the simulator, given that the cadets would be down in only 45 minutes or so. They were trying to formulate a plan.

Unfortunately, this Rogue Jaeger was a brutal war machine. If the team of four manages a win... itll be only barely.

As the eight hour mark passed, Pentecost led the remaining cadets into the Simulator room. Jinhei joined the formation, flanked by Vik.

Pentecost eyed them in his trademark manner, before speaking.

"You know your objective. Stop Obsidian Fury from destroying the city of Honolulu. Devise a drop plan and strategy, and work together. You have one chance. Make it count."

"YES SIR!" came the natural chorus.

"You have two minutes. Examine the map. Devise a strategy. Dismissed."

The Hopefuls rushed over to the map. Burke led the planning.

"Alright. Ajax, you and Valor will drop five miles out. Hold the line. Gipsy and Titan will hug the coastline in case he tries to scoot around."

It was Ilya who spoke up.

"But what if he vears North? Titan cannot protect that stretch Fury is too quick."

Jinhei decided to lead the way.

"Why not swap Ajax with Titan? Put our power in the water, with our speed on the coast."

Burke nodded in agreement.

"TIME." Pentecost shouted.

The cadets rushed to the labeled Sim-pods.

Getting strapped in, Jinhei looked to Vik at the Right Hemisphere.

Let's do this.

XXXXXXXX

Valor Omega touched down in the water in a spray. About 700 meters to its right, Titan Redeemer splashed down. Gipsy and Ajax were positioned along the coast. The city of Honolulu loomed behind them.

Jinhei checked his instruments, taking note of Obsidian Fury's speed and distance.

Apparently Gipsy had done the same, because Burke's voice came through the comm.

"Remember the plan, force him into the middle of our formation, and beat the hell outta him."

Jinhei nodded to himself, activating his comm.

"Valor Omega rogers. We will use the Impact Driver to weaken the hull near its power core. We just need cover to get into position."

It was the pilots of Ajax who spoke next, confirming that their taser should buy them time.

The jaegers turned to face the ocean, awaiting the arrival of the Rogue.

They didn't have to wait long. An Old K-Watch station pinged Obsidian Fury 12 miles out, slowing down fast to surface at the shallows.

Jinhei looked over to Vik. With a nod, they activated the neural handshake, entering the Drift.

DAD WHERE'S DAD THIS IS FOR YOU JING RYOICHI DEAD ROGUE JAEGER REVENGE REVENGE FIGHT WIN WIN WIN

As they came out of the handshake, LOCCENT confirmed their handshake was at 89%, their highest yet.

The others followed. They were ready.

Obsidian burst to the surface, 300 meters from Valor and a mile from Titan.

Valor charged at Fury, raising its right arm, and swinging it at the Rogue, Impact Driver firing out as it approached.

Obsidian parried the blow, delivering a punch to Valor's torso, and kicking the Jaeger back. Fury's shoulders opened, revealing the missile pods.

As they fired, Valor leaped to the right, taking a rocket to its left thigh, but emerging otherwise unscathed. Valor looked back at Obsidian in time to see the Rogue unsheathe its swords.

But the timely arrival of Titan Redeemer prevented a charge.

The heavy jaeger swung its morningstar at Obsidian, landing a blow to the Rogues back. Obsidian attempted turn, only to receive a fist to the conn-pod, staggering it.

Titan swung the morningstar at Obsidian's conn-pod, only for it to be parried, and the Rogue followed by swinging its opposite sword downward, severing Titan's left arm and with it, the Morningstar.

As Titan Redeemer stumbled back, Valor Omega returned to the fray, ramming the Impact Driver into Fury's back. The hull crumpled and bent as the Rogue flew forward, and face first into the water.

It did not surface immediately. Instead, Valor's instruments showed Obsidian Fury jetting through the water, bound for November Ajax, and Honolulu.

Jinhei activated the comm.

"Ajax! It's coming right for you!"

"We see it!"

As Obsidian Fury closed the distance, November Ajax braced.

Fury leapt out of the water, looking to deliver the killing blow.

Ajax dodged, stepping to the side as Fury came down. The Rogue quickly spun, swinging wildly at Ajax.

Stepping back to avoid the blow, Ajax righted itself and charged at Fury. In a flurry, several blows were landed on the Rogue. Ajax had the advantage.

Or so they thought.

Fury rotated its torso, and fired its missile pods.

Ajax had no time to dodge, taking them all across its frame.

As Ajax fell, Fury rose, and stepped towards the downed jaeger.

Then Gipsy Avenger slammed full force into Obsidian Fury, bending metal.

As they rolled through the shallows, Gipsy threw punch after punch, connecting over and over.

Fury rolled it's weight in tandem with the tumble, and push Gipsy off, sending them flying into an approaching Valor Omega.

Fury turned in time to see November Ajax and Titan Redeemer approaching from the rear.

Activating it's swords, Obsidian Fury charged.

XXXXXXXX

The rest of the battle was a mess. Obsidian Fury parried the Morningstar into Ajax's Conn Pod, before decapitating Titan Redeemer.

Valor Omega and Gipsy Avenger were able to fend him off a few hours later. But Honolulu was gone and Gipsy crippled.

Obsidian Fury still escaped.

Jake sighed at the result, which Jinhei knew meant shit was going to get real.

But it didn't. Jake simply told them to go.

After a brief moment, Burke led them out.

Jinhei knew what the Ranger was feeling. It was doubt, frustration. Anger. He thought that this team could get it done.

Jinhei would not let him be wrong again, and a reassuring squeeze of the shoulder told him Vik thought the same.

Next time, they would destroy Obsidian Fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't fixed the characters names and descriptions. Ilya is way off. But... I'm gonna roll with it. I will have bios for the characters next chapter, so you can get a feel for this. Its kinda cheap, but I'm to far in now.
> 
> Thank you for the love, sorry Chapter 8 took so long. I will get on top of it. I will write 9 and 10 faster now that I'm a little more set in my direction. Love you!


End file.
